Dysthymia
by ScreamScarlett
Summary: Hisana gave one last gift to Byakuya before dying; a son. NARUTO X BLEACH!
1. Red, White, Black

**A/N:**This is a story I had been taking into consideration of making and I didn't know if I should. So I left alone, let the idea run through my head as it grew and grew into something very impressive and hopefully exciting for any curious eyes to look at. This is one of those "road to redemption" for **Sasuke Uchiha**, and considering that this is on the X-over with **_BLEACH_**, you get the idea. I hope you guys will like this story and you all don't get pissed off for making things very awkward, this is gonna follow the **_BLEACH _**storyline with small bits of **_NARUTO_**. Read and review!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own **_BLEACH_** and **_NARUTO_** or it's characters, just the plot.

* * *

It was beautiful

The white forest covered in a blanket of snow looked so radiant with the full moon in the dark night sky showered with millions and millions of stars. The cold calm and soothing as some of the twigs of the forest trees would gently sway from the gentle wind that would blow by a few times in an hour. Nothing stood out from white winter wonderland, nothing could ever stain the immaculate forest as it was stilled in peace.

Hisana walked calmly, her feet bare but she was strangely immune to the cold, only feeling the wind caress her bare cheeks. Her calm violet eyes searched, taking upon every new scenery and once in a while gaze at the starry sky and bright moon before continuing her trek. She smiled, never had she been in such a breath-taking place besides the gardens that the Kuchiki Manor held when she shared her walks with her husband.

The thought about Byakuya made her halt in her steps. Lately, her husband was being hassled by the elders of wanting to have the next heir of the Kuchiki Household, but Byakuya dismissed them. He would never force her into making love to bear a child, he would wait for her for as long as she wanted him to wait but she couldn't helped but feel a burden from the aggression pointed at her dear husband. She was still too busy trying to find Rukia, trying to find her lost family that she could not properly return the love that Byakuya had been showering her for the last few years since their marriage. If only there was some way to keep the elders off bay, to leave her and Byakuya to themselves instead of being constantly pressured of family duties or continuous searching of a lost family member.

When she looked up to gaze at the moon, she was shocked that she found herself staring at the small trail of blood. Suddenly frightened, her feet felt cold and the chill around her finally catching up, making her hug herself and shuffle painfully in her feet that was beginning to numb from the icy chill. She had a hard time breathing, hurrying through the snow in panic, trying to find a way through the forest that no longer held beauty but horror. Everything slowly turned red, catching a glimpse towards the white moon now dyed blood red.

_'Someone...! Anyone! BYAKUYA!'_ she screamed with tears of panic and fear cutting into her heart.

A soft noise interrupted her, making her open her glazed eyes.

The small trail of blood led to a giant white tree where there sat a black-cloaked enigmatic man, a black hood pulled over his head, shielding his face from the rest of the red world now turned back to white. The cold that was wrapped around her disappeared and a new warmth shielded her bare skin and feet. The moon radiant like earlier instead of a terrifying scarlet. She watched the cloaked man breath heavily, blood flowing through his ripped clothes, hanging on the bare inches of what was left of his life as the crimson liquid stained the snow he sat on.

"Are you alright?" she called out weakly, afraid.

The breathing stopped abruptly and the head lifted lightly to stare at her.

**"..."**

She froze, deeply afraid of the stranger with a hidden face. But she reacted when a violent cough made the man hunch over and spit out more blood, making her cringe. She cautiously made her way over, her feet avoiding the blood until she had no choice but to step in when the blood was too wide. She shuddered as her bare pale feet were dyed, she kneeled in front of the injured man.

"Are you alright?" she asked again, this time more firm.

He remained silent, breathless as blood drooled from his lips, pooling in the snow. Hisana looked down at herself, her kimono absorbing and becoming just as stained as the pure white snow. She tore a piece of cloth from her silky dress, brushing it gently across the heavily injured man as he kept hunched over from pain. All caution and fear was thrown out the window replaced by concern and helplessness, if only she could find some help to save this poor man from dying of the blood loss that was painting the snow red. She froze from her frantic thinking when the hooded head of the stranger leaned against her shoulder, his dry breathing felt through her small layered dress and she did not mind of the closeness.

She was aware when automatically her arms hugged the man, not caring that the blood was getting all over her. This man needed comfort, he had not much time to live, the least she could offer was to hold the man before he would die but with the conscious that he did not die alone but someone there to keep his body company. She leaned her head against the cloaked man, eyes closed.

"Do you have a name, sir?"

**"..."**

"I see..." she whispered. "Then may peace be with you,**...**"

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**----**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

Hisana woke with a startle, she instantly threw the covers off and the sudden movements made the sleeping man in her bed awaken groggily before becoming full alert when she dashes off quickly. She ignored the calling of her name as she made haste to her destination that she so desperately needed to be as her breath choked and her stomach felt a tight knot;

The bathroom

She kneeled over before coughing up the stomach's contents from yesterday's meal with her husband before heading off to bed. She heard Byakuya, embarrassed to be watched in her condition like this, she turned away and continued to spew the food that had been in her stomach for mere hours. A gentle calloused hand rubbed at her back, soothing her as she coughed before calming down and was left kneeling on the tiled floor in the arms of her lover.

"Are you well, Hisana?" Byakuya asked softly.

"Y-yes... Thank you, Byakuya-sama. I-I didn't know what was wrong with me." Hisana stuttered weakly, being shaken from what she had done few seconds ago. "I apologize, my Lord."

"Don't." he whispered in her raven locks as he held her closer. "You are fine, that's all that matters."

Hisana looked up at her husband, Byakuya kissed her forehead gently with much affection. Hisana buried her face into his chest, eyes slightly watery but soon calming down from having forced her vomit out her mouth. She needed to probably be careful what she ate from now on in their meals and it Byakuya would ask his chefs to be careful what they had added in their last meal (or else...).

Unfortunately, the following mornings repeated over the few courses of days the moment after Hisana had awoken from that mysterious dream in a world of white snow, red blood, and enigmatic soul...


	2. Pregnant Pause

**A/N:**Hey, sorry I took long, just busy and I know you guys must be wanting some more. Okay, I know we haven't gone to some good parts of the story where**_ BLEACH_** or **_NARUTO_** suddenly crossover, well this is a hint of it or whatever, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own **_BLEACH_** and _**NARUTO**_ or it's characters, just the plot.

* * *

Byakuya held his wife's hand, Hisana was bedridden once again from the constant sickness that had been on-going for the past week. It was an unnormal sort of illness and it worried him, who knew what sort of dangerous disease has taken a hold on his wife's frail form now, she was already burdened with enough illness from constantly looking for her lost sister somewhere in the streets of Rukongai. It was bad enough that Hisana had to live with the fact that she had abandoned her baby sister so she could save herself, she couldn't be helped that she found herself coming from one difficulty to another. Always saying if she held on a bit longer to caring her sister, if she had been found a bit earlier so she could be taken in and later become the wife of the Kuchiki House, then little Rukia would be playing the gardens and eating any treat she would like...

The door slipped open, making Byakuya glance up to see his visitor. Retsu Unohana entered the room, holding herself calmly as always, the elder woman looked over Hisana as she came closer before kneeling beside the sick woman and across from the worrisome Kuchiki male. Her gentle eyes in all seriousness taking in and assessing what sort of sickness had come over the beloved woman Byakuya held dearly in his heart.

"Unohana..."

"I understand Kuchiki-sama, but please leave us for a moment... I will come to you when I am done."

"..."

"Do not worry, your wife will be fine in my hands, I promise you My Lord." the woman smiled kindly.

Without a word, Byakuya left a kiss on his wife's hand before moving away, standing and leaving the room so that only Hisana and Unohana were alone and the 4th Division captain would begin her work on investigating the mysterious sickness that has come over Hisana for the past days. Inside the room, Hisana opened her eyes towards the familiar medical captain, having constant visits when her sickness would come on an occasion. She closed her eyes, hand clutching to her abdomen hidden in the sheets.

"Your stomach seems troubled. I hear from the servants that you have not held your dinner for quite a while."

"It's true, it has become difficult to keep my food down. I trouble them so much."

"Please don't be hard on yourself Milady." Unohana assured, smiling gently. "Now let us see what troubles you."

Holding her hands just above Hisana's stomach, the elder closed her eyes and her reiatsu from her palms bonding with Hisana's body. Hisana closed her eyes, letting the comforting warmth engulf her as she steadily grew at ease. The pain in her body began to disappear and soon she felt alright like nothing had been out of place. But just as the pain began to ebb away, Hisana jolted when a faint gasp cut through her thoughts, her eyes wide open in a hurry to see what was wrong.

"Unohana...??"

Unohana's expression was... startled. An immense worry overcame the young mistress, fear that something worse has come over her. The disturbance in the air was caught and the doors slid open to reveal a worried Byakuya who was at his wife's side immediately after sensing her disturbed reiatsu. Holding Hisana in his arms, his eyes narrowed towards Unohana, wanting his answers now to see what was now wrong with his beloved.

And to their surprise... Unohana beamed with happiness.

"Unohana-"

"Kuchiki-sama, Milady," Unohana smiled. "I congradulate you."

"...??" the couple glanced at each other.

"What are you saying Unohana?" Byakuya asked slowly, still confused as his wife.

The captain merely smiled. "These are normal symptoms a woman would go through. It starts in the next three months of her meals unable to stay in her stomach, she must only be fed lightly. And then she will experience different hormones but again, do not be surprise, this is something that goes along with the cycle-"

"Unohana-san, what are you saying...?"

"You, Milady," Unohana touched Hisana's abdomen with gentleness. "Are with child."

* * *

**Kuchiki Hall**

Ginrei stood with his grandson, smiling slightly but not enough for the other family nobles to notice. The men were shocked, taken by surprise of the declaration that Byakuya had announced with pride (but it had a faint "In your face!" sort of statement from the tone). Finally after long last, Byakuya has fathered a child although there were some of the men who still disagreed with having a common woman carry a noble's child. And so, the battle of Byakuya child had begun.

"Byakuya," one elder sighed. "I congradulate you on being a father... But this cannot go on. Your child must be born from a noble blood... not mixed like some sort of cross-breeding animal."

"You address my wife an animal?"

"No!... No, nothing like that-"

"He is right! She's but a stray dog you picked from the streets!" one elder shouted, standing defiantley. "We want a noble heir, not a mutt!"

"I set my duty as a husband and soon-to-be father only to Hisana." Byakuya firmly said.

"This is NOT what the Kuchiki Household desire-"

"But I am the leader of this house, am I not? And what I desire is the woman who now carried my child."

"You shame the Kuchuki name with your claims of being in "love" for a filthy street rat!"

"Say what you like about me and how I lead this clan, but I suggest you hold your tongue for how you speak of my lover else you find it missing from your mouth!"

With that said, Byakuya turned away from the elders, Ginrei followed with a smile and leaving the elders flabbergasted of the warning threat before they broke out into furious outburst that were silenced from the thick wooden doors closed behind the leader and grandfather. Ginrei followed along as his grandson led the way until reaching a small room where they were greeted by three servants and a blissful wife who constantly caressed her still flat stomach, but over time it grow from the life inside it. Dismissing the servants, Byakuya kneeled by his wife from the small table she sat at, her eyes focused on her abdomen that Byakuya couldn't help but smile.

"Ah, what glorious news this brings us," Ginrei smiled, sitting across the couple with his arms hidden in his sleeves. "Now the elders will finally snap their trap shut... For now."

"For now?" Hisana looked up, turning to Byakuya. "What does he mean?"

"Nothing, do not worry. Just concern your well-being for the baby." Byakuya assured, resting his calloused hands over the stomach.

Funny, he was beginning to sound so... fatherly. The nobleman smiled softly, his hand resting over his wife's as she looked down as well as if expecting immediately for the baby to grow bigger, but it will over time. Ginrei smiled, it was like seeing his son excited over Byakuya's life growing inside his daughter-in-law's womb. Even though the Kuchiki house would give them hell, they would go through it together to see to that this baby was born and given with much care and love any mother and father and grandfather would for their child/great-grandson.


	3. Ode to Hisana

**A/N:**Did you guys like the surprise in the last chapter, this is so cool! Hisana is pregnant and Bya-kushi is gonna be a daddy! I bet you fangirls are squeeling and cooing to see lil baby Sasuke, but I apologize, he will not arrive in this chapter until next one, this is just to show the situations and the things what Hisana and Byakuya are going through at the arrival of their firstborn child. Okay, I hope you guys will enjoy this new short chapter and that you will review, thank you again and read away in this wonderful journey!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own BLEACH and NARUTO or it's characters, just the plot.

* * *

Time seemed to have gone so fast but they were wonderful times to once look back at in the future.

Hisana let out a tired sigh, signaling the servants to come to her aid as she attempted to stand on her feet but the weight of her round stomach made it clear that she would have trouble. Two servants were at her side, gently pulling her easily to her feet and helping her make way to the room she shared with her dear husband. Said husband was fulfilling his duties as a shinigami but always found trouble to keep to his work as co-workers and other captains had been coming up to the young leader and congratulating him as a father.

Her hand went back to caressing her swelling stomach, giggling quietly for the responsive kick she would feel beneath her hand. Oh, she thought with a sigh, what would the baby be like? Will it be as dashing as its father? Will it have the same eyes as herself? So many things came to her mind when she thought more and more curiously that caused her to feel that the expectancy of the baby should hurry so she would see it and confirm some things. Only a few months would the baby finally arrive, only a moment longer until her world and Byakuya would change when their first child would arrive.

But sometimes... what if it wasn't right?

Darker thoughts came upon her, thoughts of once holding a baby girl in her arms long ago when she was in the streets of Rukongai. Her heart fell when she remembered carrying another life in her hands, an infant sister she was suppose to protect and love no matter what had made her abandon the child and now leading a luxurious life. She still searched, she still went out on the streets of Rukongai to search for the missing Rukia she had made the mistake of leaving behind to just save her pathetic self.

Did she truly deserve to have another life in her hands after what she's done?

What if she abandoned this baby as well?

* * *

**Kuchiki Byakuya**

"Neh, Kuchiki, we should celebrate by drinking!"

"Yes, yes! Drinks on me! Wow, it seemed like yesterday you were a boy yourself and now I'm looking at a new father...!"

"H-Hey! Don't cry now, yer a captian for Christ's sake!"

Byakuya's eyebrow twitched with irritation at the emotional Ukitake Juushiro being coaxed to calm down with his old time friend Kyouraku Shunsui. The two captains pestered the seated officer non-stop about the news of the leader being a new father.

Everywhere he turned, left and right there was eager and beaming _"congratulations"_! It was growing chaotic but none the less, it just proved that this was not a dream and he truly is soon to be a father of his and Hisana's firstborn child. Kyouraku also recommended that Byakuya bring his wife to show the quiet little Hisana's big belly where inside contained their child but he immediatly refused, he wanted no one to be near his beloved and child, especially around the pushy captains that wouldn't control themselves. There was some captains that Hisana would find frightening, especially the 12th and 11th captains.

"I must return to my post. Good day Kyouraku-taichou, Ukitake-taichou." Byakuya bowed respectfully before leaving gracefully, leaving the captains alone.

"Ah, look at 'im go... All grown up..." Shunsui sighed.

"Please Juu, don't get teary-eyed now."

The day had ended and Byakuya returned to his home, making way to find his wife and the awaiting child that would soon be born. He looked, but no sign of Hisana has yet to be seen, making him look more around the house before heading out towards the garden. But still, no sign of his wife, he would often go to see her in the gardens to tend to her favorite flower. Closing his eyes, the Head Kuchuki concentrated of where her reiatsu would be, and eventually it came to trace where she had gone off to.

Rukongai

But it wasn't safe for her, she was a pregnant woman that was going through the streets where anyone could kill her without any care that she was harmless and a woman carrying a child. Even if she asked some of the guards to follow her, anything could happen. But he could not interfere, could not come between her and the search for the missing child she so desperately sought out. During her pregnancy his wife often left searching, it was strange but after reading her he could only come up with one thing;

The fear of abandoning.

He knew Hisana would never make the same mistake, especially of their little one but it did not put her at ease, made her more anxious when the day got closer to the arrival. This baby was a reminder of Rukia, all Byakuya could do was assure his wife, hold her when she felt alone, whisper sweet things in her ear when all was silent, and protect her from harm.

Kuchiki Byakuya would not fail to make his wife happy, along with their child.

* * *

**Later**

Hisana ate silently, her husband by her side. It was very dark but still enough time to enjoy a simple dinner prepared by the chefs that were pleased by their reaction as both continued to eat with "just delicious" on their expressions. Hisana nearly choked on swallowing her bite when a sudden kick from her belly alerted her, she looked down at her swollen belly to see the faint movement behind her kimono cloth, she slowly smile when a pale hand rested on her stomach to feel for the kicks.

"He's very vivacious to come into the world." Byakuya says after a moment, his hand still resting on the round stomach.

It's every man's dream that the child would be a boy for him to grow into a well-established aristocratic noble of the honorable family. A boy, Hisana thought for a moment, it sounds... right. It was unknown, she always wondered about having children when she was still young, always thought that she would have many girls so she could comb their hairs, teach them how to communicate with a boy, and maybe gossip like most mothers would for their daughters. But a boy was something that sounded just right, a boy for Byakuya she suddenly hoped although she would just tease the noble for a moment.

"How do you know it's a boy, it could very well be a girl." Hisana playfully scolded her husband, Byakuya only smirked.

"Call it a fathers intuition."

Hisana couldn't help but laugh a little, it's been only a few months and already Byakuya is into the spirits of being a new father. It made her happy that this made him happy, their love making a life growing inside her, a life that would change them and hopefully into something wonderful. Without a word, Hisana rested her hand over her husband to feel the faint kicks in her stomach, leaning against her husband and together imagining what their child would be like when the time comes for the birth.


	4. Sasuke

**A/N:**The moment you all have been waiting for, the moment lil' Sasuke is (re)born in another noble family, the Kuchiki family! This will be the beginning of awesome events, tragic tales, and epic battles to the end of the BLEACH series. Together we shall all make this a great story to behold, now I give you an introduction to the new life of Uchiha Sasuke. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own BLEACH and NARUTO or it's characters, just the plot.

* * *

The Garden looked beautiful, it was close to autumn that the air was getting a bit chilly and fresh, Hisana hugged her haori closer to her body. It was coming soon any day now, as Unohana had said from the last check up, the baby would arrive and Hisana could feel the baby grow restless as it struggled within her that she thought that it would happen just about now but it would be of false alarm.

'Come on out little one,' Hisana smiled as some fluttering cherry blossoms flew by. 'I want to show you so much of this garden.'

As if responding, the baby inside kicked again, Hisana groaned, holding her stomach to ease the excited baby because the pain pounded for every movement the baby made. Any second the baby would fall into pause but it continued kicking inside her that she had no choice but to fall on her knees. Seeing the lady of the house distressed and in pain, a servant rushes to her, kneeling by Hisana who cradled her stomach.

"Milady, is the child—?"

"I feel... soaked beneath my dress!" Hisana struggled to say, her breathing felt faint as if the air stopped giving oxygen.

"I shall give word to Unohana-taichou and Kuchiki-sama that your child is arriving," the servant smiles. "This is a good day for you and Kuchiki-sama, Milady."

"Yes," Hisana painfully smiles. "This IS a good day."

* * *

The moment the two words of "Hisana" and "labor" came together in a sentence, Byakuya rushed with all his might through Seireitei to where his beloved wife and soon first-born child would be. He wished that his shunpo would go a little more faster (hey, he should be glad that he is just as fast as the wind, it would take hours to get to one barrack to another) so he could be there for his wife. His heart was racing, beating against his ribcage as if to burst out of his chest, he would die over hundreds of times and come back to relive this wonderful moment.

He was glad that Unohana was prepared for his arrival otherwise there would be a broken gate at her entrance and he would have to pay for it later (Unohana is not one to displease, her wrath frightens all), the entrance of the 4th Division was wide and looked welcoming for once besides for aiding the sick and wounded, or for meetings, but something of his personal interest. The 6th seat Iemura was waiting for him to guide him where his wife would be.

"Evening Kuchiki-sama, please follow me."

At least this man had the decency to make through the halls in a rush, Byakuya followed until he began to hear those cries that he could recognize from his wife's voice. Before he could enter the sliding door to where she was, Unohana emerged and blocked his path with a firm look.

"I am sorry Kuchiki-sama, but men are not allowed in the same room with a woman in labor. You should know this."

She was right, as much as Byakuya wanted to just push past her and be at his wife's side to witness the birth of their first child he could not enter, it was forbidden. He had to wait outside in the halls, listen to only but her cries of pain and shrieking until it would grow silent and the only noise would be the cries of a child being brought forth in the world.

"Yes, I understand."

* * *

**Later**

He didn't know who to kill but he would find out by the oath to his sword Senbonzakura. He thought it was just himself and grandfather Ginrei to be meeting their child but some fool had spread word of Hisana in labor that it resulted most of the captains coming to the 4th barracks to get a glimpse of the baby. Ukitake hovered over the young leader that Byakuya had to restrain himself from grabbing the hilt of his sword to get his point across, but of course Shiba Kaien intervened and pulled away the sobbing white-haired man. Kyouraku was the worst, putting his arm around Byakuya's shoulder and offering a free round of drinks after the birth of the baby just to celebrate, Nanao thankfully stopped her captain.

More surprisingly, the great General captain himself decided to attend to this important day as well, wanting to see for himself the birth of a young Kuchiki (and maybe get away from paperwork on his desk that would take weeks to get clear of). As honored as most people should be, and Byakuya felt honored, believe him, he just only wished that this was something for himself, his grandfather, and Hisana to experience.

"This must be a great blessing for you, Kuchiki."

Byakuya looked over his shoulder, the last people he expected to be here are Sousuke Aizen and Ichimaru Gin. Gin still wore that ridiculous, disturbing smile on his lips, Hisana's first impression of the man was that she was intensely frightened of him and who was the young leader to blame her for that. He would have to make sure that Ichimaru would keep distance from his wife and child.

"Yes, it is, thank you Sousuke-taichou." Byakuya nodded to the kind captain.

With some of the captains at present, they all waited and Byakuya patiently sat as still as he could, trying hard to not flinch when a horrifying whimper of his lover came beyond those closed doors. He would not interfere with Unohana's work, as kind as the woman is she really is not one to pester with so annoyingly, for there are always darker sides to the sweet people that you should never cross in the wrong way.

Hours passed, long grueling hours, Ukitake and Kyouraku played shogi just to pass time, the General looked as though he was meditating but if one ever gave closer inspection they could faintly hear the sound of quiet snoring. Aizen and Ichimaru were somewhere around the corner, probably discussing of some issue of their division, and Byakuya's grandfather sat by the leader's side, waiting patiently and as calmly as if sitting in the middle of a green meadow with nothing but a warm breeze to keep him company.

Kaien walked by, staring at the door where the muffled screaming took place, the door that Byakuya's eyes kept glued on for the past 4 hours. The Shiba looked down at the young Kuchiki, a small smile on his friendly face, the Shiba clans leader sat down with the fellow leader, fingers laced together as he too watched the door after a small moment of silence.

"So," Kaien smirks. "Does this make me the Godfather or somethin'?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Aw c'mon Byakuya, don't start that!" the elder Shiba frowns. "I'm the first to ask ya, I bet! I mean, I'm the only guy here who has guts to ask you this little thing, aren't I?"

"You are."

"Well? What's the hold up? And don't tell me it's because of that little "surprise" I left you back at the office after I caught wind that you were gonna be a daddy an' all, I was just being nice!"

"You gave me a tiny duplicate of Senbonzakura and a look-alike scarf."

"It's the thought that counts, or so I heard from the human world." Kaien scratches his head, looking at the door.

"Why do I have an ill feeling of something horrible happening should I ever trust you with my child?" Byakuya finally looked beside him, making Kaien pause in mid-scratch.

"You and yer damn imagination, you're just as stingy as they come Byakuya."

"That's Kuchiki to you, Shiba." Byakuya turns away, arms crossed.

"Fine! I won't take your kid anywhere dangerous, just let me hang around the kid to show him the ropes that way he won't end up as stiff as his father."

"..."

"... So?"

"Very well, as long as you do not pester me any more and you never place my child in danger, I will agree to your demands."

"Yes!" Kaien leaped, grinning madly. "You won't regret it Kuchiki Byakuya!"

"I already have."

Kaien only grinned at the younger man, Byakuya returned to staring at the door, after a while he began to notice something very unusual. No, nothing wrong about Kyouraku smiling like a Cheshire cat when Ukitake lost his money when losing a round of shogi, nothing wrong with Yamamoto giving a small loud snort in his sleep, and nothing wrong with Aizen and Ichimaru coming back to the group of captains.

Why was everything so quiet all of a sudden?

As realization came to him, the door slid open and few of the Shinigami nurses stepped out, heading off while removing the sweat off their brows, tired of the long hours that had passed. On his feet in an instant, Byakuya entered after the last girl stepped out, moving down the short trip in the narrow hall to the open door where he could see the edge of the mattress bed. Behind him he knew everyone must be following, wanting to see with their own eyes the Kuchiki child that had been the most recent talk around Seireitei, Byakuya's heart pounded louder the closer he got to the door...

Hisana was resting on the bed, exhausted and healing from the gruesome labor that had lasted for so long, but there was no bundle in her arms. No sign of the baby and no sound of a crying infant's voice.

"Hisana, where is—?"

"Evening, Kuchiki." Unohana's voice said from behind the young leader.

As he turned to face the elder woman, something was pushed into his chest and his automatic reaction was to take hold of the object or else he would drop it. As he looked down to see whatever it was that Unohana gave to him that was so important than his wife and missing child, his heart stopped for a moment and his eyes froze at what he was staring at with his uncharacteristic frozen expression.

In his arms, wrapped comfortably in a warm light blue bundle, and sleeping peacefully... a baby.

"Congratulations Kuchiki-taichou," Unohana backed away to give space to the speechless man. "You're the father of a healthy baby boy."

Just as he and Hisana imagined it would be... but he was still breath-taken by this glorious sight that made him wonder if the stars in the Heavens were dancing at this powerful blessing bestowed on him and his wife. A child that he made with Hisana, a boy born in this world from their love. Was this something of a feeling that Byakuya's own father once felt when he was born? Did his father look at him the same way he is looking at his son? It was beautiful... it was so beautiful!

"Congrats Byakuya, yer officially a daddy." Kaien said, taking sight of the little being in Byakuya's arms.

"Come, Hisana needs her rest. A nurse will be monitoring her until she awakens." Unohana leads the men out, Byakuya gave a grateful look towards his wife before following the others with the baby in toe.

"So," Kaien tugs at the baby's tiny hands. "What are you gonna name this kid, eh?"

Now that the clans leader thought about it, he and Hisana never found the time to find a name for their child, just too busy being excited and preparing for the day of their son's birth. The newborn let out a quiet sneeze, some nurses nearby cooed as their hearts melted with the child being utterly adorable, Byakuya somehow saw this as a sign that his son would become a heart throb later on as he grew up. His grandfather was currently holding the tiny thing, wanting to point out how it looked like both his father and grandfather, Soujun.

"We've never bothered about it." Byakuya supplied, hiding his arms in the large sleeves of his shihakushou.

"Lets name him after me!" Kaien cheered.

"No, it sounds ridiculous."

It shot the poor Shiba down with an arrow stabbed into his back, Ukitake gently trying to help his Lieutenant back on his feet but Kaien was too hurt to even try.

"How about Genji? It sounds so majestic that his name could be heard all over." Ukitake helped.

"No, I don't think that kind of attention is suitable." Byakuya again shot down, this time Ukitake joining Kaien on the floor with an arrow stabbed into his head.

"May you bless your child with the name of," Yamamato appeared, startling everyone. "Yamato!

"..."

"Ah, Yama-ji? You're not trying to name someone after you, right?" Kyouraku asked dully. "And don't do that, using your status as the Captain-General just to get someone to do what you want, that's not fair."

"Why don't we wait for Hisana to wake up, see if she can think of something creative." Ginrei finally pitched in, this time with an answer that all seemed to agree with.

Not a moment too soon, the door to Hisana's room slid open and a nurse respective announced that Hisana had awaken from her exhausted ordeal of the labor. Byakuya was first to enter, along with his grandfather holding the baby. The other captains followed to congratulate the woman for being the girl to give birth to their "little" Byakuya's baby boy, and the man only hoped Hisana wouldn't mind this.

There she sat, in all her beautiful glory, Hisana smiled as Byakuya entered the room and stood by her side, clasping his gloved hand in hers. She blushed as more and more people piled into the room but did not reject, she also was smart to not look more further of who else because Gin was in the same room as her, but Byakuya could feel her nerves as she spotted Yamamato present.

"Ah, good evening Lady Hisana." Ukitake greeted, bowing respectively with Kyouraku following in suit.

"Congradulations for having a baby boy, Kuchiki-san." Aizen smiled kindly, bowing his head respectively.

"Right on, Hisana-chan!" Kaien grinned, sticking his thumbs-up and ignoring Byakuya's glare.

Yamamato nodded his head and Hisana shyly nodded back her head for she could not bow properly from the ache in her abdomen. Her eyes reached to where the baby was, Ginrei took notice and was quick to come close and give the snuggling baby back to the rightful mother. She stared at the baby in wonder, taking note of his raven hair and how some of it spike up a bit, his tiny eyes closed, and tiny fragile hands folded into fists.

"He is beautiful." she whispered, feeling her heart jump in joy.

"Ah, we've been wondering..." Kaien spoke up, scratching the back of his head. "We've been trying to figure out a name for him but for some reason, we can't really think up a good one."

"Oh." Hisana muttered, looking down to her son.

"What shall you call your son?" Kyouraku asked gently as to not startle the sleeping bundle in Hisana's arms.

Hisana blinked before turning away to hide her blush from all the attention received by so many captains but she instantly calmed down when she saw the baby's face. His innocent expression peaceful as he slept, he looked more beautiful than she imagined he would be, probably become a heart throb for the girls in the future of growing up to becoming a fine young man.

There was so many names to call him by, she could have instantly said anything and that would be forever the title of the boy but her mouth shut tightly before she could utter a word. No name she could think made this perfect child complete without a purpose. Something had to suit her son well, It would never make sense should he go by another his whole life.

Unless...

"There had been this name that has haunted me for some time." she spoke quietly, her finger delicately slide over the chubby cheeks of the baby.

"..."

"I don't know why but it just felt that it's the right thing to say, like something deep in my soul tells me that my son should have this name." Hisana held the precious little infant closer to her.

"Sasuke."


	5. Ill Blood the Child

**A/N:**Yay! Sasuke is (re)born as a Kuchiki than some Uchiha guy, a new life with new adventures and challenges awaits for the young one, what shall befall on him as the years go by? Find out by reading more of this interesting and short-lived cuteness, but before we would go ahead with the details of Sasuke growing up and becoming some awesome Shinigami like his papa, let us take time to see what his childhood is like! Maybe even see if he could meet some familiar Shinigamis that we all know and love so much! Interested, then let me make this demand to my fellow readers who are fan of this;

You leave a review telling me how you guys would like Sasuke to bump into some familiar Shinigami, how it would be comical or not, and then it would scar both Sasuke and that Shinigami. I cannot promise that I would make all of it, but its as close as we can get at this point, I'll maybe even tweak it up a bit to make it more suitable. Honestly, I'm kind of at a low here, but that's what makes things fun because the readers get to pick out on how they want it to turn out.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own BLEACH and NARUTO or it's characters, just the plot.

* * *

The Kuchiki Clan were not pleased.

Despite having the blood of his father, Kuchiki Byakuya, he was still considered a mutt from the rest of the pure breed. Looked down on in shame, shunned along with his mother. It was always about what was best for the family, always about the looks and duty to maintain in their household, but Byakuya could not help but love this woman from the slums of their society, she radiated despite the grit and dirt she had the first time he had seen her.

He thought it was harsh enough for Hisana to be enduring with the family, but now his son was involved with this fight as well.

It pained him to see when Sasuke would grow up in a family that did nothing but hate his entire existence for bearing the blood of a noble father and a commoner mother. But he would protect them, no matter what happens, he would protect both Hisana and Sasuke now. He was the father, and he couldn't be any prouder than he was for that fact. Damn proud, as Kaien would sometimes say.

Its been six months now, not so tiny as he was in the beginning, Sasuke watched with wide curious violet eyes he obtained from his mother to watch the man who helped give him life in this world look back at him with a straight face. His black bangs growing to cover over his forehead and fram his pale face, tiny hands searching for anything interesting to grasp and tug.

The little infant had just come back from a bath, his mother absent to go on another expedition to Rukongai to search for the missing little sister, or rather, now an aunt to Sasuke. It saddened him slightly, that even despite that they have a family now, Hisana was too focused on bringing Rukia into her life that she failed to notice this little person in Byakuya's arms. But, it would be selfish to think that way, Rukia was somewhere in those dangerous parts of the district, just waiting to be pulled out and saved from that harsh life and be finally safe and cozy where she needed.

Sasuke gurgled, clutching a piece of fabric of Byakuya's sleeve, completely oblivious to the heated gazes from his other blood relatives. It made him hold Sasuke a bit closer, to protect him from the others, but knew he had to hold his emotions on a logical level, not give away so easily for someone to see weakness. All Kuchikis must be strong, dutiful, and great to hold up the name of their family and even if some rules were broken by the young clans leader, he would still be strong for the sake of his lovely wife, and precious son.

"Byakuya-sama," a gentle voice cuts through his silence.

"Hisana." Byakuya nodded to his wife, waiting for her to approach.

She kneeled down by his side, her face so tired from the long day of being away and searching endlessly for the missing sister she vowed to find after marrying the nobleman. Her eyes brightened when she spotted Sasuke, the little boy looking back to his mother before excitingly whaling to be held by her, smiling so beautifully. Hisana obliged after gaining Byakuya's sign to hold their son, the father smiled slightly as son and mother held each other lovingly.

"I want her to meet him when I find her," Hisana said, letting the small half-blood Kuchiki rest his head on her shoulder. "I want Sasuke to meet his aunt Rukia."

She was feeling weak now these days, the exhaustion of giving birth took a toll on her and had been bedridden for more than a month but as she recovered enough to walk around, she was still sick more often. Its what made her have less time with her son and more determined in her search for Rukia, another reason for the Kuchiki clan to despise his wife. She wasn't acting like a proper mother to her child, she wasn't give their son the attention he needed and Sasuke was always had to be taken care of more from Byakuya and the nursery maids.

Byakuya could not think such harsh thoughts about his wife, she was trying to be here for Sasuke, but she was still looking for the family she longed to be reunited with after so many years, and she was in a hurry now more than ever. She felt something about to happen, and as much as Byakuya denied such foreshadowing events, somewhere deep down... he knew.

His wife, she was dying.

"I'm sure he would love her just as much." Byakuya added to his wife's wishes.

* * *

"Lemme see him! Lemme see~!"

Kaien had been waiting for so long after the Kuchiki family had settled down, he heard about the commotion of Sasuke, the problem child as most of those stuck-up bastard Kuchikis would refer to the poor kid. Ukitake stood behind the Shiba clans leader, excited to get a close up to the baby since the last time it had been a full house, besides, he was delighted that he got to share those wonderful little candies to give away as treats for the small Kuchiki boy. Oh, he felt like some grandfather now...

"Neh, taichou, stop crying. Seriously." Kaien muttered, eye brow twitching at the sight of his teary-eyed captain.

"Shiba-sama," a nursery maid called his attention, holding the little celebrity that had become the talk around Seireitei.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Kaien greeted eagerly, snatching the baby away from the maid's arms. "How ya doin'?"

Sasuke let out a whaling laugh, grabbing at the Shiba's face so happily with his chubby hands. Ukitake's heart swelled for being easily swooned from the adorable child's laughter as both he and Kaien laughed. Oh, he knew, he just knew that even through the hardships of growing up that Sasuke would still turn out to be a great man, just like his father but more open-hearted if Hisana influenced him enough to do so.

_'Curse those buzzards, these people don't know what they're missing out on.' _Ukitake thought, steaming a little at the thought of those noblemen who had the nerve to give Sasuke the cold shoulder.

"Hey, taichou, wanna hold 'im?" Kaien offered, noticing Ukitake's silence.

"I'd love to!" Ukitake nodded, holding out his arms for Sasuke to rest in.

Those adorable violet eyes looked up at him so curiously before smiling with a gurgling laugh, his hands reaching for a strand of white hair hovering over the captain's forehead.

As, such youth. Ukitake hoped Byakuya wouldn't mind if the older captain spoiled this little guy from time to time, it seemed like yesterday that Byakuya was still a student of the Academy and was trying hard to be the top of his game while trying to avoid being victim to Yoruichi's insistent teasing. Hm, what would Yoruichi do if she ever saw this little Kuchiki if she would ever come back? Play games like she had with his father? It was most likely she would, probably just to get a kick out it, or repeating history with the new generation.


	6. Message to YOU!

**A/N:**...

**Disclaimer:**I do not own BLEACH and NARUTO or it's characters, just the plot.

* * *

Byakuya coughed lightly, adjusting the microphone before beginning his speech to all the viewing readers interested in this ridiculous plot he had taken part of,

"As a character who is unwillingly participating in this story, ScreamScarlett had announced from the last chapter that she would like all readers to partake in this little series of drabbles for Uchiha Sasuke's life as a youth."

"I'm not so keen on this either." Sasuke muttered from the side, glaring at the viewers. "My life isn't for you people to look into for affection."

"C'mon Sasuke, you gotta be part of this, why do you think they invented crossovers for?" Ichigo sighs, resting his hands in his hakama pockets.

"..." both dark men look at Ichigo with blank faces.

"Hn. When the hell were you invited? You aren't even suppose to show up until much later, idiot." Sasuke sighs, looking away cooly.

"Don't blame me! Blame the damn author!" Ichigo snapped, ready to attack the spikey-haired teen but held back by Uryuu and Chad.

"Anyway," Byakuya coughs again from the bickering behind him. "It was by the request of ScreamScarlett that all her readers should make up a scene of which Uchiha Sasuke, who is supposely my _"son"_, would bump into a familiar resident of Soul Society.

"And it cannot be a Urahara Kisuke, a Hirako Shinji and his Vizards, or for the matter... a Shihouin Yoruichi." Byakura finishes venomously.

"You really don't like her, eh?" Sasuke asked the aristocrat with a raised brow.

"No." Byakuyra replied rather calmly. "I do not."

"Maa, maa~! Why so cold, Byakuya?" a woman's voice booms, alerting everyone on the stage. "Don't tell me you still hold a grudge on me for those silly little games!"

Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi enter the stage, holding amused grins. Yoruichi approached both Sasuke and Byakuya, swinging her arms to pull the two men closer to her while grinning mischieviously.

"Oh, we're gonna have a lotta fun, Sasuke-chan!"

"Oi, let go." Sasuke mutters, trying to get away but resitance was futile against this woman.

"Yoruichi..." Byakuya muttered coldly, reaching for Senbonzakura.

"Ah, remember viewers!" Urahara called to the crowd, ignoring the excitement behind him. "You better leave a small story that matches the timeline in Sasuke's life in childhood! I don't even think Hitsugaya Toushiro was a captain by then, just a baby himself, too!"

"SHUT UP!" a youth behind him cried angrily.

"Ah hah, just a story Hitsugaya-taichou, just a story..." Urahara waved his fan nervously to calm the youth. "So, let this be a warning from ScreamScarlett! You either send in a drabble, or Dysthimia is a story kissed good-bye! Ah hah hah hah hah~!"

**You heard Urahara, do it or else... also, you will be credited for your efforts.**


	7. Be Sad no More, Hisana

**A/N:**Sorry this had been avoided after so long, busy with the Holidays and family matters (I'm pretty sure most of you guys had those kinds of days, yes) but now I'm back and ready to give you guys what you've been waiting for after so long. Sasuke is finally joined in the epic _**BLEACH** _plot and it is time to see what you guys have for me to make a scene, so let me just go through the reviews... (mumbles: Hah! Good one! mumbles: Er, okay? mumbles: I guess...) Hm, not a lot of reviews on putting effort but I guess it'll have to do, oh well, whatever you guys wanted, so it shall be done! Thank you anyway for doing your best in coming up with a drabble in Sasuke's chilhood, now I shall start with the request of;

**Ignisha ! ! !**

Hope you like! Remember to read and review, pray that I still got this good and in character, we all don't like to make stories that come out not true and just not as good as it should be!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own _**BLEACH**_ and _**NARUTO**_ or it's characters, just the plot.

* * *

Hisana took a moment to rest her body for just a moment, she needed it in her continuation in searching for the missing child she just had to desperately find. She was not going to last any longer, she needed to do this or else everything would come apart and crumble away, no chance to see those innocent big eyes that had depended on her to take care of her and protect her, whatever the cost. But she had failed the baby, failed herself and had cowardly left Rukia behind to save herself...

'I'm so disgusting, aren't I?' Hisana bit her lip, her closed eyes tight to keep the tears from rising.

"Kaa-chan?"

That voice... Hisana opened her eyes to see those same haunting eyes that she had seen and shared with, looking at her with worry and also depending on her just like the one from before. Sasuke tugged at his mother's sleeve as if he could sense the sadness coming over her. She smiled and lets her fingers comb through his dark raven hair that began to spike up at the back of his head. He closed his eyes and leaned in close to her touch, resting his head on her lap to let her continue her gentle caress that he had longed to feel after so long since his beginning of life.

She continued to hate herself for having both abandoned her sister and... just beginning to lose touch with her own son. How long will this suffering pursue? How long will the Gods keep torturing on having to decide on two important families in her life; her sister or her husband and son? Did they take pleasure in making her run back and forth so that she could lose herself faster and meet an end that would leave this world behind along with her loved ones?

"Kaa-chan!" her toddler called to her attention, sitting up straight at he stared at his mother. "Oba-chan?"

He hopped off from the bench and tugged at his mother's sleeve, insisting that she stand and go on another round to circle around the district and find any signs of the girl that his mother seemed to be looking for. Hisana stared at her son with wide eyes before a slow smile began to form and her eyes watered slightly, her heart touched from the determination he held on his face to look for this girl that was his Hisana's important family. Even if he could rarely see his mother when she would often come and go from the Kuchiki household, he tagged along and searched with Hisana to find the person that kept dragging his mother's attention away from him.

"Yes, lets go find Oba-chan." she agreed, standing and following the toddler that seemed to lead the way.


	8. Be Family

**A/N:**Of course the last chapter came out short, these are kind of drabbles that explain some things of what goes on in Sasuke's childhood but depending how well and long the request in the comes out, it gives me ideas and I can continue them because of that. Last chapter was just what little I could offer but I hoped it had sufficed enough to bring some comfort and satisfation to those who had been wondering. I also thought Sasuke should skip some years, like he was probably 3 or in that age with his mother on the search for Rukia. Okay, next up is this viewer's request;

_**RHatch89 ! ! !**_

You better review you little jackals or else I'm gonna make you guys pays for not making much of an effort in giving me these little small (but good) ideas!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own _**BLEACH**_ and **_NARUTO _**or it's characters, just the plot.

* * *

Hisana stared at the cieling as she breathed as much as she could, she knew this was just it and she could not fight it off any longer, no matter how much Byakuya had told her to hang on just some more... she just couldn't this time. She felt like a fragile porcelain doll that was slowing about to fall and shatter into thousands of tiny pieces that were impossible to be pieced back together.

"Milady?" a maid called to her quietly, she looked to the sliding door where a maid bowed kneeled down and bowed respectively towards her. "Your son, as you requested."

"Please,"

The maid sadly smiled and pulled back to grab a gentle hold on the hand of the soon-to-be-motherless child that would now be taking all the dirty cold glares from the rest of his family when his mother had shielded him best she could. His violet eyes shy and hesitant to enter the room but did so, whatever his mother and father asked, he did so. Sasuke stepped inside the large room and his eyes never leaving his mother's own gaze as he came closer and closer with the maid guiding him there.

"Kaa-chan," his tiny voice whispered, big eyes looking at her in confusion. "Kaa-chan is hurt?"

She didn't how to respond, she weakly lifted a hand to her child and the boy was quick to catch her shaky frail limb and kneel on the floor next to his mother's futon. The maid quietly left to leave her and the child alone in their final moments together, heart crushed for the young half-blood heir that was looked down on from everyone. Sasuke and Hisana looked at each other for what seemed forever, taking to mind of their memories together.

"You've grown to be so beautiful, Sasuke." Hisana smiled sweetly. "I... I'm so happy to have been with you while I could."

"Kaa-chan, stay here. Tou-san won't be happy if Kaa-chan went away." tears were beginning to come over his violet eyes, he could not understand why his mother was leaving him and his father. "And what about Oba-chan?"

Rukia... Hisana closed her eyes, feeling fresh tears gather and cascade down her cheeks, her lips trembling as she could feel herself about to burst and cry out loud. No, she would stay strong and pray that Sasuke, Byakuya, and Rukia be protected and maybe be a loving familt together. Protect each other from whatever may come to them, hope that nothing could tear them apart.

"Don't cry, Kaa-chan..." Sasuke whimpered, tightly hugging her hand and Hisana could feel the hot little wet droplets fall onto her skin. "Don't cry..."

"I love you with all my heart, my dearest." she whispered softly and Sasuke drilled his brain to remember her sweet delicate voice, her sweet honey perfume scent, and her sweet violet eyes.

The door slid open and Hisana lifted her gaze to find her husband standing near the shoji doors, watching her and their son from the distance before entering the room and coming towards them. His kenseikan were gone, she noticed, he gray eyes emotionless and blank from appearance but she knew that inside he was in complete turmoil from the illness that began to win her over. Sasuke had yet to notice his father's presence, too busy clutching her to him while he could before she would be taken away from him forever.

"Sasuke," Byakuya's stern voice made the boy cease his trembling.

Sasuke held on for a moment longer, Hisana felt the tiny brush of lips to her hand before he unfolded himself from her, eyes red and full of tears as he looked at her one last time before going to the waiting shoji doors where the maid awaited for him to take him to his room. Byakuya kneeled by his wife, taking his son's place and holding her damp hand, eyeing it to could the little wet spots his child's tears left on her skin.

"Byakuya-sama," Hisana looked up to her lord and husband pleadingly. "I must ask something of you..."

* * *

Sasuke watched with dread, eyes dark and broken to watch the ashen smoke blow away in the wind, the remains of his mother gone. She was no longer here to share stories of her travels in Rukongai, no longer there to tell her of the missing sibling that he heard so much about and wanted to meet, no longer hearing her voice, no longer seeing her there standing in the halls and waiting for him so that he may accompany her in the gardens to help her arrange flowers that she liked so much.

Byakuya watched the ash disappear as the wind carried it, giving all his might to keep a calm and cool facade for the others to not see, he would not show weakness to this family he both respected and despised simultaneously. The Kuchiki family did not look depressed and remorseful, if anything they looked very please of the passing of this commoner woman that they had grudging welcomed in their home in the name of the head clan leader. Senbonzakura dared to ask his master to give him the word to obliterate these fools that dishonored his wife from their presence at her funeral and as tempting at the offer was...

His eyes looked down to his son who stood beside him, his tiny hands in fists like he wanted to hold something but kept himself from doing so to show signs of weakness. He truly was his son, keeping in his weakness with whatever strength he could muster, Byakuya lifted his gaze back as the priests gave their prayer to the celestial beings watching over them all and the Royal Family.

Despite the presence of his family, members of the Gotei 13 were present and that was good enough for Byakuya, though he would never admit that to anyone. All had offered condolences to both him and his son, praying to Hisana's soul that she may lead a good next life and be happy. Kaien offered Sasuke a gentle pat on the shoulder but the boy didn't react to anything, not even to Kyouraku's childish jokes, just stood there like he was also dead. Ukitake was saddened that such a young pure child had been influenced with death, Hisana's influence on the boy effecting Byakuya's son greatly.

They really did not need another Byakuya...


	9. Warmth in Cold Air

**A/N:**Sorry if I made the ever dark and broody Sasuke look like a big baby who would bawl his eyes about every little situation and all but I thought that since he was raised differently then he would act a bit more different than his former self but rest assure, I plan on putting this tough pup back on track to being a cold-faced son of a bitch that he is to us all and his fangirls. Okay, next up is this viewer's request;

**Azalie-Kauriu ! ! !**

Yay! We finally have another character introduced, the one you all have been eagerly waiting for like hyenas to the gazelle, hope I get extra reviews for this because I feel might damn proud of myself for finally come to this part. Thanks for coming up with this request, I was actually working on this part but yeah, I bet a lot people wanted this day to come, too. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own **_BLEACH_** and **_NARUTO_** or it's characters, just the plot.

* * *

Not a lot surprised Rukia.

She was raised in the slums and the worst parts of the district, treated like a urchin and not a genuine human being but that was how life is. Had she not gone through what she was raised in, she would not be as confident and stubborn and drived to survive than those prestigious bastards that had the nerve to look down on her and the rest of the folks. But now... she was brought in to be part of that society that didn't bat an eyelash at her kind.

She was just walking to get to her next class, her day bright and happy like any normal kind but it came down like a dark cloud as two bigger men dressed in Shinigami garbs had stopped her in her tracks. For a moment she thought something serious was going on and there was trouble, but it only erased when they asked that she follow them to meet someone who has requested of her presence. She regained her composure and complied, following the Shinigami to where they led her somewhere secluded and her guts was screaming that she turn and run.

Inside the room she was startled to find two other people, aristrocrats from how tall and noble they stood. The elderly man watched her with a calculative gaze, standing loyally by a young man's side, his hair decorated with the kenseikan that confirmed that he was of nobility both on status and blood. She swallowed and walked towards them nervously, her eyes lowered in respect for the prideful nobles as she awaited what they had wanted from her.

"I want to adopt you into my family, the Kuchiki."

It came to her without warning, the dark cloud coming in with thunder and lightning. Her eyes wide as saucers, her mind wondering if what she heard was right since she could have misheard it and assumed this was how it was said. But slowly she began to grasp his words and her heart beated against her ribs, those piercing gray eyes looked down at her with coldness. She did understand, why would a noble man from a noble family want to take a commoner girl like her into their home if they held no compassion and warmth in both their words and eyes.

They were disturbed when Renji had bursted inside the room with excitement that had died down at the sight of her startled gaze and the presence of the noble Kuchiki family.

And here she was, sitting in the gardens with her knees to her chest after a round of lessons from a teacher that had been hired to drill manners and gestures that only nobles could take. She hated being here, she hated being without Renji, she hated being in the same roof with people who did not want her to be in their home. She knew the answer of why she was really here though, Kuchiki Ginrei had told her after her second day when her new adoptive older brother had left to attend his duties and work over her records of the Academy to have her immediately join the Gotei 13;

"Byakuya-sama, my grandson, adopted you because you resemble his deceased wife, Hisana."

Because of Hisana, the lady of the house. From what she heard from the maids, she was sweet and kind woman who tended to her gardens but the sickness and proved too much for her to keep on living and departed from this world. From the other Kuchiki family, Hisana was a commoner and good-for-nothing woman who did nothing but confused their head leader, wrapping his mind under her fingers to have him do whatever she pleased.

Whatever reason, she did not feel like belonging here with these people, she never saw any welcome over the past 3 days... she just wanted to—

"Oba-chan?"

Startled out of her thoughts, Rukia snapped to attention and looked beside her to see a young boy, no older than 5, looking at her curiously with those big innocent violet eyes that had an uncanny resemblance to her own. His face also reminded her of someone but she couldn't know who or where she had seen it, his face framed by the dark black spiky hair and almost covering over his eyes. He was dressed nicely like everyone else, a dark blue yukata with a white obi sash, despite being from the rest of the stuck-up nobles, Rukia couldn't help her heart melt into a pile of goo at the sight of this innocent-looking child.

"Ah, hello?" she greeted timidly, not wanting this child to start pointing at her of something.

And he smiled at her.

"Oba-chan!" he plopped down next to her, looking up at her with adoration.

She didn't know how to respond. "A-ah... who are you?"

"Sasuke," he simply replied, still smiling sweetly.

She was very confused at how a young Kuchiki could just go around and start giving hugs to people who were hated by the rest of his family. Still, Sasuke was far much better than dealing with those cold shoulders, she'd have those adorable eyes look at her rather than those frosty glares any day. She began to smile, enticing the boy to grin broadly at making her smile which made her giggle, such a sweet boy he was being to her, she really needed a hug in a situation like this.

"Sasuke-sama~!" someone had called. "It's time for your dinner~! Where are you, Sasuke-sama~!"

The joyful moment was short-lived, the boy frowned and began to stand and answer to the call of dinner waiting for him but stopped when he noticed Rukia still sat where she was, eyes down cast to the grassy floor as loneliness began to comfort her again. Sasuke's frown grew deeper at that expression, something he was all too familiar having seen it numerous times on his mother's face and sometimes even on his father's when he thought he was alone...

Rukia was brought out of her depressing thoughts when a tiny hand grabbed a hold of her own, she blinked as she was being pulled by the youngster who looked like he was putting an effort on making her stand on her own with his own strength. Seeing the confusion on her face, Sasuke cutely frowned to which Rukia's inner self squealed "kawaii"!

"Oba-chan, it's dinner time. Didn't you hear?"

On her feet now, she let Sasuke lead her to the call of the maid who began to sound cranky from the lack of responds from the young lord. Rukia's smile returned to her slowly, eyes directed to their linked hands that she squeezed and smiling happily when they squeezed back. Well, even as she will be living with a house full of cold air, she still had this boy to comfort her and be beside her when she needed him most...


	10. Just Like Then

**A/N:**I'm not really sure if the meeting between Rukia and Sasuke was good, did my best to make it so and ended up turning it into lots of fluff, ah well, as long as it pleases you guys then it pleases me. Funny thing, I was going through the reviews and someone said that Sasuke had thought of Rukia as Hisana, his mom. I LOL, thinking 'how the heck did they came up with a conclusion like that', I mean, Sasuke already knows that Rukia isn't his mother, this is his AUNT! Ah, weird, really weird there. Okay, next up is this viewer's request;

**Peachcandy ! ! !**

This request was very strange but the idea kind of started to get me thinking of how similar Sasuke and this certain person would be just like two other people we all know who are always at each other... well one of them doesn't really like the other so much, but I thought I'd try it out myself. Thanks for this marvelous idea!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own **_BLEACH_**and **_NARUTO_** or it's characters, just the plot.

* * *

There was only a few words you could describe her; hateful, demanding, and cold.

Soi Fon trained herself hard to get higher and higher into the ranks, pushing her body to exceed any normal limit to come out to the top and be recognized for her sheer raw power that she hides insider her petite frame. She always followed a code, never fail and never show weakness because she did not tolerate neither. She always looked down at those fools who dared fail their purpose and wanted to dispose them of being so damn useless but then it would cause trouble and she would have to grab more who were willing to join the Onmitsukido.

Working was harsh but it was efficient to get through battle against all kinds and live to see another day. Today was different though, the Onmitsukido were having visitors of the noble family to look into the Shihouin family, just all the pointless talk about what was to become of the Onmitsukido since the last leader, Yoruichi-sama, had deserted with fugitive Shinigami more than 50 years back. She had ideas, she had plans to what to do with the Onmitsukido but those damn nosy nobles...!

If she had her way, all these families would be massacred because they did nothing but look pretty for the Soul Society, but her logical mind screamed that there was a purpose as to why these stuck-up bastards were here, they had their own duties to preserve for the Shinigami way and they would keep to it in the honor of the Spirit King and the Royal Family who watched over them. Cooling down, she focused on her use of kunai and shuriken that she had brought a few days back and finally use them, the poor target board didn't stand a chance against her and her shuriken.

The target board was quickly being filled with kunai and shiruken to the point where Soi Fon could not see anything beneath the layers of sharp weapons and before she could stop herself, a quick miscalculation made a kunai bounce off from the handles of the other weapons and flew past her before it stabbed itself before the feet of someone she had barely noticed was standing behind her and watching her training with awe. Her eyes widened before they narrowed, biting her lip from calling them an idiot for not announcing their arrival (she didn't like being sneaked up on when she was in the middle of something).

She was noble from what she could see from how well dressed he was, and a ignorant child no less. Looked to be around 6 or 7 years of age, the age of stupidity as she would deem it. He didn't looked bothered at all that a kunai had nearly struck him, didn't even so much as thought of crying his eyes out and running back to his mommy so that he would probably go and tattle saying some woman had nearly killed and she'd be sharply reprimanded of her mistake, having no say in defending herself.

He just looked at the kunai curiously before bending over and pulling out of the ground, holding it in his hands while he looked at it with much interest, made her wonder why all children had a thing for holding dangerous sharp objects to begin with. She had a funny theory that they all were suicidal, but was quick to dismiss them and make her way to the boy, wanting to take it back before he hurt himself and make a damn problem out of it.

"Hand it over," she took an arm out, hand waiting to given her kunai.

He finally looked at her, and then her hand, and back down to the kunai.

"You'll hurt yourself. Now give it here." she tried again, irritation in her voice.

She didn't want to risk upsetting this boy and have him cry back to his family and point out that she was the cause, but the boy only frowned and furrowed his brows at her remark. She couldn't but raise her own brow at this look, apparently he didn't like being referred to as some fragile little thing and wanted to be talked to like any sort of man, like a commoner. And for a moment, a brief flash of another child took his place, a little girl with dark hair and eyes with the same expression who she too was not pleased on being called a porcelain doll that would break from a simple touch.

When she came to, the boy was no longer looking at her, he wasn't even standing in front of her anymore. He had taken a spot where she had been standing, in front of the target. His eyes were focused on the many weapons stabbed into the target and she was getting a little surprised of this boy's nature that was far off from being any other noble child. Another image replaced his figure again, not a little girl but instead a dark-skinned woman with short dark purple hair who did anything but behave like a noble woman.

"How did you do that?"

Soi Fon blinked out of her stupor, seeing the boy point at the target board. Such an innocent question, like any typical child would ask when they thought what they saw was something to be all amazed and crazy about. She scoffed, coming to stand next to the boy and cross her arms, looking at the target he was pointing at.

"I practiced. A lot." she replied. bluntly.

"You're really good." he said afterwards, not missing a beat.

She wasn't used to compliments since... "It's skill, nothing else. Anyone else could do it if they wanted to."

"Really?" he asked, a small smile coming to face.

"Of course." she nods her head.

"Then can you teach me?"

"Huh?" she blinked, eyes darting down to meet those giddy violet eyes. "What?"

"Can you teach me how to do that?" he pointed at the nearly destroyed target littered with kunais and shurikens. "I want to be just as skillful."

"Th-that's crazy!" she couldn't help herself at this point. "You're a noble child, you have no right to be hanging around dangerous stuff!"

"But my family does dangerous stuff, too." he frowned, crossing her arms now.

"Oh really?" she snorts, crossing her arms as well. "Like what?"

"They're Shinigami, and they fight monsters."

Okay... so maybe this noble brat was proving to be more tolerable than those other fools of higher status. There were very few of the noble family that allowed some to become Shinigami to prove loyalty to the Gotei 13, and he was probably one of those families that was soon to follow into the steps. Soi Fon tore her gaze away from those pleading eyes, looking back at the target board for some long few seconds before she turned back to the boy.

"What's your name?" she asked sharply, eyes narrowed.

He just smiled. "Sasuke."

"Okay, Sasuke," she kneeled down so that she was at eye level, bringing her own kunai between them. "Lets see what you can do."

* * *

**Later**

"Ah, that boy really has it in for disappearing somewhere." Ginrei muttered, looking for any signs of his great grandchild. "Now where the heck did he run off to?"

The concern of what would become of the Shihouin's military force, the Onmitsukido was becoming to be very problematic and such a great force would be needed but there was no one in the Shihouin who were fit for the leadership that was needed. They were running low on the ideas of what to do with this force and the next meeting would take place to finally decide what was to become of this useful task force. Right now, he was looking Sasuke, it would be dinner time soon and the rest of Kuchiki family would be fussing about how Byakuya's son was acting.

He stopped in mid-step when he heard a faint noise of some shouting, he followed the source that soon led him to an open courtyard where he was quick to spot out who he had been looking for and another unfamiliar figure that was nearby and looking over the young Kuchiki that had their attention focused on something. This picture took him back many years ago, the time when Byakuya was just a boy and how his temper would flare from the presence of the "demon cat" Yoruichi, as he would call her.

Sasuke and the dark-robed girl reminded him of Byakuya and Yoruichi.

"Hey! I got it!" Sasuke pointed at a kunai that was embedded in the target board but a bit far from the middle.

"Congratulations," came her sarcastic reply. "Now lets see if you can actually strike the middle."

Sasuke took a pair of kunais from the girl and aimed it steadily at the target board before releasing both, they weren't in the middle but it was a huge improvement from the last hit. Seeing enough, Ginrei approached the pair and the Soi Fon was quick to notice him, going rigid and still but Ginrei waved a hand at her to gesture her at ease, Sasuke had noticed the girl's awkward movement and looked over his shoulder to see Ginrei.

"Ah, Sou-sofu! Look, I'm learning how to throw kunai!" Sasuke eagerly pointed at the target board. "I wanna show Oba-chan and Tou-san!"

"Hmm," Ginrei squinted his eyes. "That's really amazing, Sasuke."

"But I have to work harder, I'm still not skillfull enough." Sasuke frowned, narrowing his eyes at the board.

"I trust that this was not bothersome?" Ginrei direction his question to the girl.

"No, sir." the girl responds, eyes lowered.

"I'm curious as to ask, as a member of the Onmitsukido, what do you feel about this whole situation?"

She looked up at him finally, surprised by the question. "Y-you're asking for my opinion?"

"If it's not too much trouble." Ginrei replied, looking over to see Sasuke fiddle with some shurikens and kunais. "This force is greatly needed, but the others are just uncertain. You could say that we need a... voice of the Onmitsukido to answer us."

"Well," she began hesitantly. "I do have some ideas, something that I had been wishing to share."

"Oh? You do then? How convenient. Then you do not mind that I request you be present in the next meeting, do you?"

"No sir, I would be honored." she bows.

"Well, we'll be on our way now." Ginrei peeked over his shoulder. "Come along Sasuke, Byakuya would not be happy that his own son missed his meal."

The Soi Fon's eyes widen at the mention of Byakuya, having heard numerous outrageous stories that Yoruichi-sama had told her from the visits she had taken to the Kuchiki estate to bother the young heir. There was always the chasing and the cursing of the mild-tempered kid and Yoruichi-sama always poked fun at the boy. And here was his child, the half-blood, the "mutt" as the rest of the family had come to call the young boy that was an outsider like both his mother and his adopted aunt.

"I'm coming," Sasuke frowned as he handed over the sharp weapons back to Soi Fon's open arms and grinning up at her. "See you later."

As Kuchiki Ginrei had promised, Soi Fon was summoned in the meeting and voiced her thoughts and plans of what should become of the Onmitsukido by combining them to the 2nd Division as had the former Captain and Commander-in-Cheif had previously done so. She was surprised when she was offered an open seat to act as the leader since she knew the inside and out of the Onmitsukido and was thus granted an open spot in the 2nd Division as the newly appointed Captain. The problem was solved and fixed, there was the issue of the money being needed but a fat chubby bastard noble offered up to pay if he was allowed to be placed as her Lieutenant and she grudgingly agreed to those amends.

During those times, Sasuke would follow Ginrei to the Onmitsukido to get back to training on handling the daggers and throwing stars that he was getting very interested in handling and Soi Fon had become a mentor of sorts to the boy. He was proving himself very skillful and getting the target, even handling throwing all weapons at once to get the target. He would ramble how his dear Oba-chan would be amazed and proud that he was progressing into a fine marksman (she couldn't help but snort at that).

And it was one day that when a member had appeared suddenly before them with his shunpo, passing a quick message to his new leader and leaving as quickly as he had gone, that Sasuke had stared at that spot where that man once stood and Soi Fon's eyebrows rose. Sasuke gave that pleading look to her again.

"Can you teach me that?"

"Are you serious?"


End file.
